What romies like Naruto and Sasuke do after school
by Sasuke's-Sanity96
Summary: It was a normal day for this two idiots until naruto bonked sasuke in the back of his head. what will happen to sasuke? he's gonna go random thats what!


**This is something very random. This is what rarely happens in Konoha's high school with Naruto and Sasuke as roommates. **

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Sasuke's and Naruto's room was number 94-E on the 5 floor. It was a normal day at school. Naruto pissing off the teachers while Sasuke was in his emo glory. The day passed by so the two roommates walked to there room. Once inside Naruto started to talk.

"So teme, how was school today?"

"Does it matter?"

"You always do that!"

"Hehe. I guess I do."

"Teme stop mocking me!"

"I am not mocking you dope. It's just you're way too stupid to think."

"I am going to beat the crap out of you!"

"I would like to see you try!"

"See! You're mocking me!"

"I just challenged you by mocking you."

"Oh it's on now!"

And they began to fight like they always did. The neighbors next door got used to there loud arguments and there battles so they ignored them. But there were some things that they always loved to hear and that was: Sasuke Uchiha on crack. Yes my friends, Sasuke gets cracky once every two weeks. The reason behind it was Naruto or someone punching him in the back of his head too hard. Witch will happen today.

"Got off of me, dope!" Sasuke said struggling under Naruto.

"Haha! I beat the crap out of you! Not so all mighty now huh?!" And then Naruto did that wrong thing to do. He punched Sasuke in the back of his head.

"Uh-oh. Teme are you ok?" He asked as he noticed that his friend wasn't moving. And then something hit him. "Oh shit no."

"Good morning!" Sasuke said out of the blue.

"Sasuke come back to us! Go to you're emo self!"

"Uuuh! But emo is icky."

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures!" And Naruto punched him again in the head. This time Sasuke started to sing random songs.

"I'm sorry moma! I never meant to hurt you!"

"Oh my god! He's gone crazy!" And Naruto bunked him in the head again and to his horror he sang another song.

"Beat it! Beat it! No one wants to beat it! Beat it!"

"Oh my god my ears! Wait, when did Sasuke hear beat it by Michael Jackson?" He looked at the corner of his eye and saw a guitar from guitar hero. "Oh… never mind." And another bonk.

"I'm so pretty. So, so pretty. I'm so pretty and witty and… gay!"

"Haha! Suits you!" And bonk.

"Oh baby you're a classic like a little black dress! You're a faded moon. Stuck on a little hot mess! Whoa, whoa."

"Were did he get that song from? Oh well." Bonk.

"I. HATE. EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU. WHY DO I LOVE YOU?!"

"Oh! I love that song!" Bonk.

"When you see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. When you walk my way hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. When you find a man that worth the damn and gives you hell, then his the fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell. I hope that it gives you hell!"

"Cool he said more than two words!" Bonk.

"It's like I'm paranoid! Looking over my back! It's like a whirlwind inside of my head! It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within! It's like the face inside is right BENEATH MY SKIN!"

"Whoa… Sounds just like him." Bonk.

"You stupid mother fucker! You stupid mother fucker! You stupid mother fuck-er!"

"That's way too inappropriate." Bonk.

"Welcome to a new kind of tension! All across the alien nation! Were the beggers are meant to be ok. Definition dreams of tomorrow. Were not the ones meant to follow-"

"Oh well… Wack a moll!" Bonk.

"I see you 'cause you won't get out of my way. I hear you 'cause you won't stop screaming my name! I feel you 'cause you won't stop touching my skin. I need you there coming to take you away!"

"Awesome." Bonk.

"I'm blue da bu di da bu da bu da bu di da bu da da bu di da bu da."

"Ok…" Bonk.

"One night and one more time! Thanks for the memories even thou they weren't so great! He takes my life to bitter!" (I don't know that song that well but I love it)

"Can he sing girl songs?" Bonk.

"That's what you get when you let you're heart win! Whoa, whoao."

"Haha! He can! Oh what's next?" Bonk.

"But somewhere we went wrong. We were once so strong. Our love is like a song. You can't forget it."

"Ok. Next." Bonk.

"Unescaped forever here with you. Long walls. It's so peaceful that one could save me a bloodying death of our long lost souls."

"Beautiful!" Bonk.

"So what! I'm still a rockstar! I got my rock moves and I don't need you! And guess what I'm having more fun now that were done I'm gonna show you tonight! I'm alright!-"

"Jesus! Shut him up!" Bonk.

"So give me reason! to prove me wrong! To wash this memory clean! Let the floods cross distance in you're eyes! Give me reason to feel this hole to connect the space between! Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divine!"

"Cool." Bonk.

"Argh… What happened?"

"Finally you came back!"

"Huh?"

"I bonked you hard in the head and you started to sing random songs."

"Oh… Let's play guitar hero."

"Ok!"

And so the two idiots began to play guitar hero like nothing happened. But the neighbors got it on tape. So Sasuke was humiliated the next day. The end.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**And that my friends are some of the songs I know. And trust me I KNOW A LOT OF SONGS. **

**Hope you liked it! Review!**

**Me: I would really appreciate it if you reviewed and then add it to you're favorites. It makes me happy. **

**Sasuke: Awesome. I got to sing. **

**Naruto: Cool I got to punch sasuke in the head. **

**Me: yes guys you got to do a lot of cool things. **


End file.
